alone time
by LMeg9.20
Summary: With Kaito practically living with Shinichi, the poor detective never gets any, ahem, 'alone time.' but now that Kaito has a mandatory field trip, the detective finally has a couple hours to himself. Kai/Shin, short and funny.


This is the first fanfic that I have written in like seven years, and it is my very first Detective Conan fic. I wrote this after finding some Kaito and Shinichi fanart online. I don't know if this will work, but this is where I found the picture. H t t p :/ raythoon(dot)chottu(dot)net/home(dot)html

After seeing that picture, this fic came to mind. I wrote it mostly for my amusement and decided to share it. All I ask in return is that you tell me if you liked it. I know it's not too good, so I'm not too interested in critiques. I really am more interested to know if anyone else likes it or if I'm just insane for thinking this. Enjoy! And by the way, I did not produce the fanart that inspired this fic.

After his boyfriend had all but moved in with him, Shinichi rarely had a moment alone. Now, the detective loved Kaito and enjoyed spending time with him, but sometimes he wished for a little 'me time.' Today however was one of those rare days; Shinichi had his house to himself all day. His boyfriend had a mandatory fieldtrip with the rest of his school, but unlike most fieldtrips, this one didn't take place till after school.

Shinichi smiled at the memory of his thief clinging to him, whining that he didn't want to leave 'his Shin-chan' alone all day. The detective had mentally rolled his eyes and assured his boyfriend that he would be fine by himself for one day. _Sometimes he reminds me a bit of mom when I was younger_ he thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing so he kept his thoughts to himself. "I will be alright Kaito, you can come over when the field trip is over," Shinichi was very careful to keep his voice from sounding eager. He didn't want Kaito to get his feelings hurt. The thief wouldn't be able to understand that sometimes Shinichi needed some time to himself.

Kaito sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll go. Although I guess I never really had a choice, _mandatory_ field trip and all." He took Shinichi's hand in his and gazed at Shinichi, "Wait for me my princess, I shall return." Kaito gently kissed Shinichi's hand.

"Idiot." The detective pulled his hand away with his cheeks dusted lightly pink.

That was yesterday. Today was _Shinichi's_ day. He could do whatever he wanted, and he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do. After school, Shinichi bid a confused Ran a quick good bye before all but running home. After arriving at the Kudo mansion, he kicked off his shoes, threw his book bag down (rather than putting it in his room on his desk like he normally did), and locked the door. After a moment of thought, he also closed the curtains and turned his cell on silent before heading to his TV room.

With one last look around, the detective headed to his destination, his movie collection. He scanned the titles quickly, "ah, there you are." He pulled some sort of detective movie off his shelf and opened it. The movie inside, however, was suspiciously unlabeled. Rather than confusing or surprising him, Shinichi grinned, "I've been waiting for this all day."

Shinichi popped in the tape and pressed play, then perched on the edge of his couch, leaning slightly towards the screen. The tape quickly began and he soon forgot everything else, completely focused on the images on the TV. His mouth parted and his heart sped in excitement as he continued watching, he didn't notice when a little bit of drool started to trickle down his mouth. But he did notice when his pants began to grow uncomfortable tight.

"Shinichi, I'm home earl-OH MY GOD WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING!" Kaito yelled as he walked into the room.

Shinichi jumped about a foot off the couch before fumbling for the remote and quickly turning off the TV with one hand while trying to hide his nose with the other. "Kaito, you're home early! My nose? This? No idea! My nose just spontaneously started bleeding and maybe we should go to the hospital because well my nose is bleeding and all I was doing was sitting here when it started bleeding and are you home early I thought your field trip wouldn't be over for another hour at least and there is absolutely no reason for you to be curious about what I was watching before you got home." He knew he was babbling like he was mad but he couldn't seem to stop himself from talking. Kaito's expression was a mix of concern and confusion.

Shinichi finally stopped talking and Kaito remained silent. Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring at each other, Kaito finally asked, "Shinichi….were you watching….porn?"

The detective froze completely and his face turned completely red before he answered, "Yes. Yes, I was watching porn." The expression on Kaito's face was priceless. He looked like he just caught Hakuba dancing ballet in a pink tutu. Shinichi continued before Kaito could recover, "and I am so embarrassed that you caught me. Now I will just throw the tape out because I am far too embarrassed to ever watch it again."

He quickly got up and moved to eject the tape before the magician grabbed his wrist, "You're lying to me, Shinichi."

"No I'm not," his mouth blurted without thinking. Kaito rolled his eyes before ejecting the tape. He arched a brow at the lack of a label and stuck the tape back in and hit play. Shinichi allowed the magician to take his hand and lead him back to the couch. His blush was returning and he couldn't look at his boyfriend directly, choosing instead to watch him from the corner of his eye.

As soon as the tape began, Kaito was first surprised, than confused. He looked at his boyfriend, than back at the screen before realization hit. To Shinichi's horror, he threw back his head and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You were watching a tape of one of my heists? HAHAHA! And you, you, you were getting turned on by it? HAHAHA!" Shinichi had turned cherry red and huffed before turning away from his boyfriend. He patiently waited as Kaito's laughing fit subsided to the occasional giggle.

Kaito grinned at his boyfriend, "You are too cute." Before he could say more, he felt shinichi's soft lips smash into his own.

The change of events was too fast for Kaito and his mind shut down. Shinichi pulled back and grinned at the gobstruck look on Kaito's face.

"I missed you," he told Kaito before he stood up and started leading him into the bedroom by his tie, smirk in place the entire time.

The last coherent thought that passed through Kaito's mind that day was, _I should give Shinichi alone time more often._


End file.
